Absence makes the heart grow wiser
by MsDubstep
Summary: While on a business trip to Washington DC, Denny realizes a few things. Preslash AlanDenny.


Absence Makes the Heart Grow Wiser

By Bridget N.

Title: Absence Makes the Heart Grow Wiser

Author: Bridget N.

Genre (general, hetero or slash) Slash

Pairing/Characters: Alan/Denny

Rating: PG (a couple of dirty words)

Summary: While on a business trip, Denny realizes a few things.

Warnings: None

_It was another peaceful night in Boston. Despite the hustle and bustle of cars and buses driving around outside Alan's apartment, he and Denny slept comfortably in Alan's bed. Despite a few hitches, they decided to try sleeping together again, this time with a longer rope that would reach to the bathroom and the balcony doors and then stretch to its limit, tugging Denny awake. _

_Denny was sleeping soundly and loudly, his pig like snoring filling the room. Alan had been sleeping fairly peacefully, except for a few mumbles, until the mumbling became louder, and sounded troubled. Denny stirred awake just then and turned over to face Alan, watching him as he tossed, turned, and mumbled sleepily. Denny had hoped this was just a nightmare, and it would pass...until suddenly Alan sprang up, sitting upright, panting harshly, and looking around frantically. Denny began to panic. _

"_Alan? What's wrong?" Denny asked calmly. But Alan didn't answer or even look at Denny. Instead he sprang out of the bed, running for the balcony doors, desperately trying to open them. 'Oh god..' Denny thought, his panic increasing. He sprang from the bed and ran over to Alan, gently placing his hands on his shoulders as his friend continued to try to open the door. _

"_Alan! It's OK! No one's gonna hurt you! Alan!" Alan still didn't hear him, and by the time Denny had tried to calm Alan down, the doors sprang open, and Alan ran out to the balcony, running into the ledge. _

"_Alan!" Denny called again. "Get down from there! You'll kill yourself!" Alan still didn't answer. He was shaking as he climbed up to the ledge. Denny's pulse raced. He had to save him!_

"_Alan! I'll protect you! Just come down from there, it's OK!" Alan stopped looking around. He froze for a moment, and then quickly stepped back. He realized where he was. He was awake. "D-denny?" He inquired in a small voice, still shaking. Denny sighed, relieved that Alan could hear him. _

"_Yes, it's Denny. Come back down from there and come back to bed."_

_Alan started to turn around, but all of a sudden, he lost his footing. His left foot kicked up in the air, and his arms flailed about frantically. Denny was too late to catch him before Alan fell off the ledge and plummeted at full speed down to the earth below. _

"_Alan!" Denny bellowed at the top of his lungs, watching in horror, as if it could save him. But before Alan's body hit the ground, Denny blinked._

Suddenly, he wasn't on Alan's balcony, but his own bed, at the Marriot Hotel in Washington DC, sweating profusely and out of breath, lying on his back. It was all a nightmare. Denny sighed deeply.

'Funny how my last night here away from Alan's place, and I have a damn nightmare,' Denny thought, frustrated at himself for being so weak. The other two nights were fine, he had slept peacefully and dreamt of being on a beach, with young women in bikinis dancing around him provocatively. And he thought this night would be the same.

He had wondered about Alan a lot through his trip. He wondered whether Alan missed his banter with him in his office, or sitting next to him in their leather chairs on the balcony, drinking away the stress of the day. He wondered what he was doing tonight. Was he sleeping peacefully in his bed, despite Denny not being there next to him? Or was he lying in his bed, awake in a cold sweat because his neighbor had to shout for Alan to wake up before he slipped off his balcony, just because Denny couldn't be there? Those questions had been running through Denny's mind ever since he got to his hotel room the first night in DC. No matter how much he had tried to stave away his thoughts, in fear of becoming like a worried spouse, he couldn't.

Denny had wanted to call Alan those other two nights, but didn't because he'd more than likely be asleep, and leaving a message would be silly. But Denny was sure the only way to stave off the constant worry would be to call.

Denny rolled over and picked up the phone and dialed Alan's number. He was hoping for his friend to answer, but would probably get the machine. But after two rings, Alan answered.

"Hello?" Alan's voice sounded confused, as if he really didn't expect anyone to call.

"Alan….what are you doing up?" Denny asked.

"Well, if you were hoping I'd be asleep, why did you call?" Alan replied.

"Well….er…." Denny swallowed hard. How would Alan react if he knew Denny was worried about him? Nevertheless, he finished his sentence. "I was hoping you'd be awake…did you sleep at all tonight?" It was only 12:30 in the morning, but Alan sometimes went home to go to bed early.

"Actually, no. I can't fall asleep without your strong arms circling my waist." Alan replied. Denny could tell Alan was toying with him a bit, judging from the amusement in his voice. 'Two can always play that game.' Denny thought.

"Wait, I thought it was my bosom?" Denny said, trying not to sound amused as Alan was.

"Well, OK, that too." Alan said without missing a beat. Denny chuckled and shook his head. He was starting to feel better already.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Denny asked. "It's only Wednesday."

"I was going to go to bed later….I've had a bit too much coffee today, I'm reading to put myself to sleep." Alan said, more seriously now.

"So…..you haven't…you know…had any night terrors?" Denny asked, pulling at his sheet uneasily. Why the hell was he so nervous?

Alan didn't say anything for a moment, but then he answered. "I did, actually….last night."

Denny sighed. Something had told him not to go to this meeting, and to send Brad or Denise in his place. But he had gone because he felt he was the best person to go. Denny actually cursed his ego for a change. He had let it get in the way of his duty to Alan to protect him. "Were you OK?" Denny asked.

"Strangely enough, I didn't end up on the balcony." Alan replied. "I ran so fast towards the doors that I smacked my head right on them. That had woken me for sure."

"Ouch." Denny said, sympathizing with Alan, and silently thankful a bump on the head was all the injuries he received last night.

"Yes, very ouch." Alan replied. "When you get back from DC, you can kiss it better." The amusement was back in his voice.

Denny shook his head. Damn tease. Denny had woken up with an erection every morning he woke up in Alan's bed. Sometimes Alan would notice and smirk at him. But Denny would brush it off with a snide remark, dismissing it as nothing more than his youth returning. But what a mighty fine coincidence that he'd start having erections while sleeping next to Alan. Denny didn't like it. Partly because he was heterosexual (or so he thought), but mostly because he couldn't ask Alan to take care of it for him, in fear of finding out that Alan's flirtatious banter hadn't meant anything all along, and his feelings for Denny didn't go beyond the boundaries of friendship.

"Denny….I was kidding." Alan said. Denny cursed himself again for letting his thoughts carry him away. "Unless you actually had planned on that, which I don't have a problem with."

Denny wanted to pull out what was left of his hair. He was getting increasingly frustrated with Alan's continued teasing. If Alan were there, he'd have probably pounced on him and kissed more than just the bump on his forehead. 'Oh fuck…' Denny thought. 'I really thought that….no! Denny Crane does not kiss men!'

"I'm not having sex with you." Denny proclaimed, perhaps also trying to tell this to both himself and Alan.

"Just the same." Alan said.

Denny sighed. Damn him. "Go to sleep, Alan."

"After I finish this last chapter of my book I will." Alan replied.

"And no more night terrors, got that?" Denny sternly said. Denny'd be a wreck if he had another one tonight, he just knew it.

"Got it…good night, Denny."

"G'night." With that, he hung up the phone.

Meanwhile, in Boston, Alan hung up his phone as well, smirking. Alan knew the reason why Denny had called. He was worried. He had heard it, along with the nervousness of letting his worry show.

Alan was truly touched. Denny hadn't called the two previous nights, but it wouldn't have done him much good, as he had slept like a log the first night, and since he'd had a night terror the second night, he would have been in no emotional state to hold a decent conversation with Denny, or anyone for that matter.

But Alan was glad Denny called him tonight. Alan would more than likely sleep peacefully and night terror-free tonight now that he had talked to his friend. Alan still wished he was there with him. He had been disappointed that Denny had left on this business trip, and also he hadn't been able to find any one to guard him in Denny's place, not even for three nights. It was frustrating really, but the frustration was not directed at Denny. Alan knew he had a job to do.

Still, the absence of Denny and having a night terror only one night without him in his bed made Alan think, which was the other reason he was awake tonight. He never knew how much he really depended on Denny for support. After the near-fiasco a week after Denny agreed on sleeping with him, Alan knew that there was a possibility that Denny would back out. Alan would have understood, although dismayed. But Denny had decided to stick this out, proving once again what a good friend he was. Alan was lucky have Denny Crane in his life, which was why he was thankful he was coming home tomorrow. Coming home…that had a good ring to it, Alan decided.

He marked the page he was reading, put the book down, turned off his lamp and got under the covers, laying on his back and closing his eyes, feeling more at ease with Denny's husky voice still lingering in his ear.

Back at the Marriot in Washington DC, Denny had tried to go back to sleep. He thought he'd be able to sleep after calling Alan, but realizing that he lusted after his best friend tended to hinder one's sleep. Denny continued to curse himself for succumbing to the walking temptation that was Alan Shore. Alan just had a way of rubbing people a certain way. Maybe that was why Sara still stared at him with interest even though their first date hadn't ended so well. Maybe that was why Tara started calling Alan again. Maybe that's why even Shirley sat just a little closer to Alan than Denny, which kind of irked Denny still, as there have always been feelings lingering for Shirley long after their affair. But there would also be unexpected twinges of jealousy every time he'd see Alan with another woman. It troubled him.

But he was 72, dammit. He couldn't just hide this until the day he died, which could be in the near future in his old age. But what if he had no choice?

There was only one way to find out, he decided, and he'd test this theory once he got back to Boston. In the meantime, he needed sleep.

He turned over in his bed and closed his eyes. And promptly saw Alan's youthful, jubilant face. Denny rubbed his eyes and sighed. It was going to be a long night.

Alan was in his office the next day, having slept peacefully without incident. Denny would be back any minute now.

And as soon as this thought popped into Alan's head, Denny came into the room, looking a little worn out, but none the less himself.

"Denny!" Alan greeted cheerfully. "How was DC?"

"Same old, same old." Denny said, opening up a bottle of Alan's scotch. "They wanted me at their firm. I told them, the name of this one is Crane, Poole and Schmidt. If I left, it'd be…."

"Lewiston, Poole and Schmidt?" Alan said with a smirk.

"Don't say that out loud, he'll hear you." Denny said, sipping his drink.

"Paul's not in the room, Denny." Alan reminded him calmly.

"But he will be, you just watch." Denny said. "The man is everywhere, breathing down people's necks."

And sure enough, Paul peeked into Alan's door. Alan wondered if Denny was psychic. The way Denny figured out some things was a bit odd.

"The Andersons are here again, Denny." Paul said. "Are you going to take their case or not?"

Denny sighed. "I just got back for cryin' out loud…oh alright!" He grumbled. "Just gimme a few minutes to get some things together."

Paul nodded and left Alan's office, shutting the door, as Denny had barged in without doing so.

Denny downed the rest of his scotch. "Some people just can't get a break around here….you'll be around tonight, won't you?"

"Of course." Alan replied.

"Good." Denny said. He started for the door, then stopped and turned, walking up to where Alan was sitting behind his desk. "You still got that bump on the head?"

Alan absently rubbed his forehead and winced a little at the pain that came from it. Alan had whacked it pretty hard the other night. "I'll live." He said.

Denny, without saying a word, walked around the desk and approached his personal space. He then bent over and kissed him gently on the forehead. Alan immediately whirled around in his chair, eyes widened, to face Denny. That gesture from his friend was very unexpected, and his forehead tingled from Denny's lips.

"I owe you." Denny said. With that, he walked out of Alan's office.

After Alan had taken a few moments to comprehend what Denny did, he couldn't help the grin on his face.

Denny had just taken a step towards taking their relationship to the next level. Ah, absence does make the heart grow fonder….

FIN


End file.
